Just Dance: Greatest Hits
"Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of" redirects here. For Just Dance: Best Of, click here. Just Dance: Greatest Hits is part of the Just Dance video game series published by Ubisoft. The game includes songs from Just Dance, Just Dance 2, Just Dance Summer Party, and Just Dance 3, with 25 songs in the Wii PAL (Europe) version (Best Of) and 35 songs in the NTSC (North America) Wii and Xbox 360 version (Greatest Hits). It is only available on the NTSC Wii and the Xbox 360. Track Listing Greatest Hits has 35 songs: * A "*" indicates that the song has been covered. * A "**" indicates that the song is covered on Best Of. * A (4D) indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 4. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and/or effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "[]" indicates that the song has a different difficulty/effort on the Xbox 360. * A (U) indicates that the song must be unlocked with the use of a code on the D-Pad. * A (NOW) indicates that the song is also in Just Dance Now. * On the Xbox 360 version, the track list is listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii version, it's listed in the order below. Best Of Exclusives This game has 25 songs, but only the songs that are not on Greatest Hits are listed here. For a complete list see: Just Dance: Best Of * A "*" indicates that the song has been covered. * A (NOW) indicates that the song is also in Just Dance Now. * If you reached this page from any of the songs in this section please edit the page so it links to Just Dance: Best Of instead of here. Trivia *The Wii version and the Xbox 360 Version of the game have changed both games backgrounds of the game. (Example: Dare on the Wii has no motion in the background except lights and flashes but in the Kinect they added fire and motion and lights) *Gold moves seem more gradual and sophisticated in the Xbox than Wii: Instead of the gold ring coming in quick on Wii, the gold ring goes in on the dancer, and if they complete the move correctly, it waits one second, then comes back out (like in Just Dance 3). *This game uses the same menu as Just Dance 3, and there is an glitch on the Wii version; when you use the same method to unlock the extreme version of Barbra Streisand, you will get a card where it says you have unlocked it, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game. This glitch has been fixed in later copies. * Even though it says Hits from 1-2 there are 3 songs from Just Dance 3. * On the North American cover, only dancers from Just Dance 2 are featured. ** Also, the dancers have a different color scheme. These colors could have been a beta. *The PAL version of the game is available only for Kinect; if you want it for Wii, you have to buy Just Dance: Best Of. *As with Best Of, no dance crew routines are featured in the game, due to the fact that the game only features songs from Just Dance and Just Dance 2, along with 3 solo-mode songs from Just Dance 3. *''I Like To Move It'' uses the cover version by Groove Century in the Wii version, but the artist is mistakenly credited as Reel 2 Reel feat. The Mad Stuntman in-game. *In the files for this game, there are files for some songs that are not in Greatest Hits. Here is a list of the songs that were found in the files: **''Heart of Glass'' **''Louie Louie'' **''Mugsy Baloney'''' (Best Of exclusive) **[[Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go|''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go]] **''Why Oh Why'' **''Walk Like an Egyptian'' **''Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) (Best Of exclusive) **Crazy Christmas'' **[[That's the Way (I Like It)|''That's the Way (I Like It)]] **[[Futebol Crazy|''Futebol Crazy]] (Best Of exclusive) **''A Little Less Conversation'' **''Sway (Quien Sera)'' **Price Tag ***It is unknown why these songs weren't used for the game, but it is possibly due to copyright issues. Video Gallery Qz43gSKoVBarBb-Uan5yIPSUE3FOPRsX.jpg|Wii Box Art 1342021062 just-dance-greatest-hits-xbox360-icon.jpg|Xbox 360 Box Art Greatesthits.jpg|PAL Box Art Category:Games Category:Main series Category:Video games Category:Ubisoft